Here Comes Beastboy Cottontail!
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: This is the story about what happens when Beastboy eats too many tofu Easter eggs. (One shot sequel to "The Twelve Days of Christmas.)


A while ago, I wrote a story called "The Twelve Days of Christmas" about Starfire getting drunk on eggnog and singing the twelve days of Christmas. Now I have written a story about Beastboy for Easter! I hope you all enjoy this strange little story.

(I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Here Comes Peter Cottontail")

* * *

Easter had arrived at Titans Tower.

The Titans had all spent the day eating candy and coloring eggs. Even Raven seemed at least a little happier than usual today.

"Happy Easter my friends!" Starfire shouted. "I wish you joy and laughter on this lovely spring day!"

"So," Said Cyborg. "We've dyed the eggs, what do we do next?"

"How about we go down to the Jump City Easter parade?" Robin suggested. "It starts in half an hour."

"Glorious!" Starfire agreed. "The parade of Easter sounds wonderful!"

"Okay then. Let's go. Come on Beastboy, we're going to the parade!"

"Hang on!" Beastboy called from the kitchen area. "I'm having one last tofu-Egg."

"Another?" Raven asked. "How many of those things have you had?"

"Hmm… 12, I think."

"12? How could you eat that many by yourself?"

"Easy. I just open my mouth, put the egg inside, chew it and swallow it."

"(Sigh.) Whatever. Let's just go."

"Okay. Oh, wait. Let me get my chocolate bunny."

Just when Beastboy left the room, a reporter made an announcement on the TV. "This just in: A recent study shows that eating large amounts of tofu-eggs with chocolate of any kind will cause terrible hallucinations. Vegetarians are warned not to eat more than 10 tofu-eggs. That is all."

After hearing this, the Titans gave a group "Uh, Oh."

Beastboy came back with a large chocolate Easter bunny. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Titans screamed when they saw the chocolate.

"What's the matter with you guys? It's just a chocolate bunny. Look." Beastboy prepared to take a bite.

"BEASTBOY! STOP!"

But it was too late. Beastboy took a bite, and the effects of the tofu-eggs immediately set in.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked. "Are you okay?"

Beastboy looked at Raven with a large smile on his face. "Of course I'm okay. But I'd better get going if I don't want to be late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"Why, visiting the children, of course!"

"Wha?"

"Oh no." Said Robin.

"Don't tell me he…" Cyborg gasped.

"He thinks he is the Easter Bunny?" Starfire finished Cyborg's sentence.

"Our lives just got a lot more difficult." Raven said flatly.

Beastboy's ears and feet became a rabbit's ears and feet, and he grew a fluffy tail.

He grabbed a basket of eggs and candy and headed out the door.

"Quick!" Robin shouted. "We have to catch him before he causes trouble!"

"Do we have to?" Cyborg asked. "I kinda wanted to get to the parade."

"Just come on!"

They ran out the door and chased after Beastboy.

When they finally caught up with him, Beastboy was hopping down the streets of Jump City. He sang a song as he hopped.

"_Oh here comes Beastboy Cottontail,_

_Hopping down the bunny trail._

_Hippity hoppity, Easter's on its way._

_Bringing every girl and boy_

_Baskets full of Easter joy_

_Hippity Hoppity, happy Easter day."_

"This all seems hauntingly familiar." Cyborg commented.

"_He's got jelly beans for Tommy, colored eggs for sister Sue,_

_There's an orchid for your mommy and an Easter bonnet too."_

"Easter bonnet?" Raven asked. "Who wears Easter bonnets anymore?"

"_Oh here comes Beastboy Cottontail,_

_Hopping down the bunny trail._

_Hippity hoppity, Easter's on its way._

_Bringing every girl and boy_

_Baskets full of Easter joy._

_Hippity hoppity, happy Easter day!"_

The Titans finally managed to tackle him.

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"Shall I make him laugh?" Starfire suggested.

"Can I hit him?" Raven sounded hopeful.

"We should put him in a cage and feed him carrots!" They all looked at Robin. "Well… I always wanted a pet rabbit when I was a kid."

Just then, they heard a loud belch and looked down at Beastboy to see his ears and feet had returned to normal. "Oh… Dude…" He said. "What happened?"

"Beastboy?" Robin asked. "You're back to normal!"

"What?" The Titans helped Beastboy up. "What happened?"

Starfire immediately answered. "You ate too many of the tofu-eggs and took a bite of a chocolate replica of the Bunny of Easter, then you thought you _were_ the Bunny of Easter, then you hopped through the city singing a whimsical holiday song. I cannot imagine how anyone could act so strangely and abruptly start singing a holiday song."

"…Oh, my brain hurts!"

So The Titans explained in better detail on the way to the parade. The rest of the day passed without any further incident. That is, until Silky ate all the Titans chocolate and was sent to bed without any supper, causing him to eat Starfire's bed, causing Starfire to bunk with Raven, causing Raven to sit up all night because of Starfire's snoring, causing her to act cranky the next day, causing Beastboy to get beat up, and so on and so on…

HAPPY EASTER!

* * *

Stupid, wasn't it? Please review. And once again...

**HAPPY EASTER!**


End file.
